Liue
Liue is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. She is currently a fleet officer in the crew Poseidon's Tricorne and spends most of her time in her Townhouse on . Contributions and Awards *Fleet Officer of Poseidon's Tricorne * Won a sloop in the Great Smurf Blockade * Placed 11th overall in the July 3rd (not quite June) sailing bake-off! * Named The Da Vinci Couch on Admiral Island in the Admiral Island Shoppe Naming Event! * Was an XO in Go with the Flow's final blockade - Admiral II * Former Fleet Officer of Skeletons in your closet Biography Liue moved to the Sage Ocean from the Viridian Ocean at the end of April, 2006. There, she became a pirate in the crew Skeletons in your closet. Soon, she got her piracy skills and experience up and was promoted to officer. While she was officer, she met many great pirates, such as Whitell, Daggerdarla, Timmons, Koufax, Lilith, and Mildina who have all helped her become the person she is today. She soon became very active in the flag Go with the Flow and helped XO in their last blockade - Admiral II. Soon after that, the flag disbanded and her crew, Skeletons in your closet, began looking for a new flag. During this period, the captain, Jackspeed, had stepped down and made Daggerdarla in charge of the crew. Soon, the crew found its new home in her current flag, League of Light. Many players in her crew became inactive, and the amount of pillages decreased. Daggerdarla set off to start anew, and made Timmons the new captain. Liue soon left the crew and joined Poseidon's Tricorne. There she started off as pirate, and made many new friends such as Spoonio, Ravager, Kneiss, Pirata, and Lupus. After about one week of being in the crew, she was promoted to officer, and in about two more months, she was promoted to fleet officer. During this time, Liue participated in her first Duty Puzzle Bake Off, The Sage almost-June Sailing bake off! Liue was the #3 sailor in the ocean at the time and was very excited to be a participant. She ended up qualifiying for the semi-finals in 7th place, but do to lag issues, Hypnos was forced to re-do the first round. Liue placed 15th in the second "first" round. During the semi finals, Liue placed 11th overall, and won a black/lime ribbon for her effort. In August 2007, Liue was forced to quit the game due to the amount of work she had to complete outside of Puzzle Pirates. She then came back when her workload lightened in March, 2008. She is still currently active in her crew and flag, and has no intentions of leaving. Thank you... *Daggerdarla, for teaching me everything you know *Lilith, for always being there *Spoonio, for always making me smile *Ravager, for teaching me how to have fun *Timmons, being such a great friend and Captain *Luigi, for good times *Sabnoleg, for always being a great person *Kneiss, for opening your arms to anyone *Weejonnyb, for helping me through tough times *Mildina, Bjunior, and Lupus, for being awesome